happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Handy
"Nope." —'Handy', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Handy is one of the minor characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Handy appears with Pop, Cub, Yoshi, Neena, Tacho, and Lumpy in a cutscene in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 after the heroes defeat Tiger General. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Handy can be seen at the Building Area in South Yucorn. General information Personality Handy has a tendency of forgetting that he does not have hands, causing him to often get frustrated. He also seems to feel no shock or remorse seeing others die or get injured. Physical description Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms (thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). Abilities Despite Handy's lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, as seen in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Relationships Handy and Lumpy's friendship seems to be neutral. He usually gets along well with Giggles, though they are portrayed as nothing more than good friends. Handy and Flippy are also friends, though they never interact in this fan series. He is likely enemies with Flippy's evil side like many other tree friends that are susceptible to being the latter's victim. Meanwhile, Handy and Flaky have a neutral relationship. Like every other tree friend, Handy is enemies with Lifty and Shifty as well as Bowser. Handy and Nutty are not on good terms with each other, though they never interact in this fan series anyway. While Cuddles and Handy are friends most of the time, Handy seems to have a one-sided rivalry against him. Handy and Petunia are in a romantic relationship, notable as Handy can be fairly cold and anti-social towards other characters. Gallery Artwork D5im3t8-f8c99762-9834-4d2b-9f7d-d4baba84a183.png|Handy with Petunia. D5lm6hh-cf2f3f03-2e4e-4cd5-a1e9-0c1cd93281da.png|Handy losing his hands to Bowser in front of Petunia, serving as the origin of his handless appearance. d50cq51-bc53b1db-6adc-4361-8e29-850d081bf023.png|Handy being frustrated. Htf adventures all cast by htfmegaman d4y7nrg-fullview.jpg|Artwork of the series' main cast. Sprites Cameotreefriends6.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6'' Quotes *''"Nope."'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Game appearances Trivia *Handy has epileptic seizures when exposed to flashing lights. *Handy loves shadow puppets. *Handy has a pet goldfish. *Handy has a truck with his picture on it. *Handy's name might be a pun on "handicapped" (seeing as he has no hands) or "handyman". *Although Handy and Toothy are both beavers, Handy does not have visible ears or large buckteeth. Toothy has ears and big teeth. *As Handy has amputated hands which is bandaged on his arms, it is certainly unknown whether Handy has mitten-like hands or not. *Handy apparently likes to go bowling. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Beavers Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies Category:Children